villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SCP-023
SCP-023, also referred to as the Black Shuck, is a Euclid-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. It is a canine-like figure that causes death in the lives of those who make eye contact with it. Behavior and Procedure SCP-023 was brought to the Foundation's attention after it attacked a church and killed a large number of the congregation. SCP-023 is a large creature resembling a canine. If an individual makes eye contact with SCP-023, either that person or a member of their immediate family will die exactly one year after the eye contact is broken. No patterns or preferences in victim have been observed. Attempts to terminate the individual and family involved have resulted in classified results, but most likely failed. Corpses of SCP-023's victims are found to be "filled in" with dark ash, filling in open areas throughout the body such as the spaces in between systems and inside hollow organs. Tissues usually display evidence of being exposed to constant high temperatures. SCP-023 is intangible and capable of phasing/burning through all matter to reach suitable locations. If not kept in a "crossroads" type setting, SCP-023 will continually move from location to location. This is what occurred during Incident 023-01, where SCP-023 escaped cell containment until settling in corridors in a Foundation Site, which became its new containment area. During Incident 023-026, a Foundation scientist attempted to remove SCP-023's eyes and teeth to lessen the danger. SCP-023 managed to break away and briefly escape containment, killing nine civilians. SCP-023 was recaptured and the rest of its teeth were pulled. Incident 023-27 occurred afterward where SCP-023 was given glass eyes to replace its lost ones. This resulted in the eyes gaining the same properties as the old ones, leaking molten glass, and causing the eyes to appear on all reflective surfaces at the site. SCP-023 once again escaped containment, but was recaptured. The death toll was catastrophic, and all reflective materials have since been banned from the site. Testing and experimentation on SCP-023 has been suspended indefinitely. SCP-023's eye sockets are required to be filled in with rubber fillings to prevent eye contact. However, SCP-023 seems to periodically burn through them, and they must be replaced if evidence of burning is observed. Replacements are to only occur at night and require personnel to not make eye contact while subduing SCP-023 and replacing its fillings. Appearance SCP-023 is a "shaggy" creature resembling a canine, approximately 1.5 meters tall at the shoulder. It has black fur and displays orange-red eyes. It used to have prominent fangs and teeth, but they have since been removed. Gallery Images Scp-023.jpg|SCP-023, kept in a temporary containment area during a containment breach. 11 dog scp 023 by sunnyclockwork-daybaoe.jpg SCP023.jpg SteamSCP023.jpeg Videos SCP-023 "Black Shuck" SCP-023 Trivia *SCP-023 is based on the folklore demonic dog known as Black Shuck. External links *SCP Wiki. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nameless Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Inmates Category:Rogues Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal